Sparks
by jazzrbca
Summary: AU: Eleanor and Beck have been in a long term relationship, but when Eleanor gets a new bodyguard, Jasper Frost. She starts to question everything about her relationship with Beck and what she wants
1. The beginning

Lord Beckwith the Second and Eleanor . England's most beloved couple, everyone is talking about them, sharing articles, pictures and edits of them. The pictures Eleanor was tagged in would mostly be with Beck and the hashtags that are used are mostly #couplegoals, #otp, #royallove, but why did Eleanor feel like something was missing? Like all those hashtags weren't what realty looked like. She and Beck have been dating since she was 18, so almost 4 years, but why didn't she feel any sparks, any passion when she was with him, when he kissed her, touched her. Her "I love you" has lost meaning the more she said it. She just said it in order to fill this void she had inside. But that void seems to be filled by someone who is clearly not Beck. His name is Jasper, Jasper Frost. Her new bodyguard. He's been her bodyguard for over a month now and she can't stop thinking about him. Not only was he handsome, like a Greek God, but also unreadable. It challenged Eleanor. Beck was readable, an open book to the public. Jasper on the other hand had something alluring, something inviting. His persona was so mysterious, so hidden, like a well-hidden note among thousands of books. And Eleanor was dying to find that note. Eleanor has not made a move on Jasper though, she can't risk it. She can't risk her relationship with Beck, her reputation being dragged into the dirt. She tried keeping her conversations with Jasper short, but she couldn't. Whenever they were in her car alone, on the way to an upscale event, only to keep up her reputation, they would talk and talk and she would never grow tired of him. How could she? He was everything Eleanor has envisioned. Beck wouldn't notice anything, he never does. He is so absent when it comes to her feelings and her emotional state. He always talks about himself, the life he is leading, his day, but he would never let her speak. When Eleanor started taking drugs and started smoking, it took Beck six months to notice, but only because Liam told Beck about Eleanor's unhealthy habit. After Beck talking to Eleanor about her addiction, they agreed that Eleanor needs to get rid of all her drugs and get some help. She did, but keeping it under the wraps from the media. She would go to the rehab facility, but be there for important events and interviews. Concerning the paparazzi: she hired a double. Someone who looks too much like her, like a twin. But what motivated her quitting was Jasper, he would talk to her about everything, listen and give valuable advice.

Today she was sitting in her room, thinking about how to deal with her situation. She can't have him as her bodyguard, as her friend but not as her lover. She wanted to be with him, badly. He gave what she wanted: complicated, passionate, sparks. But if she continues this way, she'll never put an end to it. So today, three days after giving it a lot of thought, Eleanor decided to fire Jasper. It was the only way she could get over him. She was now sitting on her bed and anxious. She didn't know what she should expect from this conversation that's about to happen, how she wants to deliver the news. She has prepared a couple of notes but when she called his name and he opened the door, all the notes and all the thoughts were gone, vanished into thin air. She had a lump in her throat. Unable to speak for a second. "Is there something you need from me, Eleanor?". They dropped the titles a week after he was hired. She didn't like being labeled a princess and he didn't like being labeled as the bodyguard and peasant. "Actually, I called you in here to fire you. I'm sorry, but there are some indifferences between us that can't be worked out and I believe it's best if I fire you." She didn't believe her own words, because they were a load of crap. He had a stern, distant, unreadable look on his face. She couldn't tell if he was angry, confused or bothered. He then took three steps towards her, until he stood in front of her, looking at her with that spark that elicited through her body and made her feel things, she wasn't supposed to feel, but always longed to feel. "Eleanor. Why are you firing me? Us having indifferences is a load of horseshit. So, spare us all the lies and tell me, why did you fire me?" She swallowed, avoiding eye contact, in the hopes to form a proper sentence. "When you're around I feel things, I'm not supposed to feel. I am afraid that things will get unprofessional. That's all." He gave her a grin, a grin that sent some very inappropriate thoughts into her brain. "Well, we can't have that now can we. But I won't go anywhere Eleanor, because believe it or not, when you're around I feel things I'm not supposed to feel either, but I'd rather go to hell than not act on them." And after that he went in and started peppering lingering, wet kisses along her neck. Marking her, making her come to live. Feel alive for the first time in such a long time. "Jasper… we can't do, -" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because he bit into her neck, mixing pain with pleasure, just as she likes it, and she couldn't resist. It would be a felony if she did. She moaned and whispered, loud enough for him to hear though: "Fuck it. Don't stop." He let out a low, raspy chuckle "Now that's the spirit, your Highness"

A/N: Hey guys, I'M back with another one. I hope you enjoy it. I was thinking about making this a mulitchapter fic, let me know what you think about that. Appreciate it

Jazz xx


	2. Eventually unleashing the sparks

A/N: Thank you all so much for your positive feedback and encouraging me to continue this fanfic. I am speechless. Your reviews were so nice and amazing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear your guy's suggestions and opinions!

-Jazz xx

(PS: this one's unbeta'd so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!)

Eleanor's mornings usually looked like this: Her alarm would ring at 9.30 am. No matter what day it is. She would turn it off and sleep in until 11 am. No matter what day it is. Then she would wake up, check her phone and by then she would get a list from Rachel that listed all the events and interviews she would have scheduled. Of course Eleanor hated going to most of those places, because the only one who would benefit from them is her mom and the monarchy. It doesn't do her any good, it never did. Since she has Jasper as her bodyguard, she would always look forward to those events, because it meant that they'd have some alone time. She couldn't talk to him in the palace that much, because Beck was around. Beck was that kind of guy who loves to mark his territory, which meant, that whenever a guy was around, whether it was her bodyguard or any other guy, he would show them that Her Royal Highness Eleanor Henstridge, was his girlfriend. Jasper seemed unfussed by this, he didn't seem to care, which also piqued Eleanor's interest. He didn't care about Beck and she loved it. He was the first guy who wouldn't back away from Beck. And damn, she loved it.

Today her alarm rang at exactly at 9.30 am, but this time she was already awake, laying in her bed with Jasper. After her confrontation with Jasper yesterday they spent the night together. They had sex, incredible one. He made her feel whole and she couldn't get enough of it. But they also talked. They talked about her life as a Royal, about his life as an ex-conman who now lives a rather quiet life. So now, at 9.30, they're in her bed. They're looking at each other, studying each other. He is stroking her cheek with so much passion and care, she felt like she was the most valuable thing in this whole wide world. They didn't talk about Beck, about her relationship. He didn't dare to ask what she will do and she didn't have an answer to it. He didn't want to pressure her into breaking up with someone and she didn't want to deal with the downfall that would result if she broke up with him. So, they're in bed, avoiding the most urgent topic, enjoying what they have, while they can. "I have to get dressed Eleanor, my shift starts in 5 minutes." He stood up and started getting into his suit. Eleanor just groaned. She couldn't deal with the outside world, with Beck. Jasper sensed her worries and walked towards her. "Eleanor, you don't have to do this. We can forget anything happened and go back to being bodyguard and Royal Highness." She was surprised by that suggestion. "Do you want that Jasper?", she asked reluctantly, hoping his answer would be a no. "Of course not, I've been waiting to be near you, with you, for so long, but if it was your wish, I would comply that wish." She couldn't answer to that. His words were pure honey to her soul. Soothing it. "Jasper…", she couldn't say anything. Instead she stood up and gave him a long, slow kiss. It was chaste but also passionate. "I'll talk to Beck. I want this Jasper, with you, not with him." "Okay my princess."

Beck stopped by 2 hours later. He was in his black leather jacket and jeans. When Jasper wore a leather jacket and jeans, she wouldn't stop staring at him. When Liam and Eleanor go out, because Robert doesn't go out, Jasper accompanies them as their bodyguard and friend by now, and he'd always wear a jacket, jeans, sometimes ripped, and a v-neck shirt, and damn him if he didn't look stunning. He always dressed up to the nines and Eleanor loves it. "Hello my dear." Eleanor was brought back to reality, by a kiss from Beck. She felt the familiarity in the kiss, but that was it. She wouldn't feel anything else. No spark, no love and no passion. Jasper made her feel all those things and she knew that those sparks would never fade between them. After kissing for what must've been an eternity, Beck pulls away, looking happy. It broke her heart to break up with him, it did, because she still cares about him, she always will, but she couldn't do this anymore, especially with someone there who could give her all she ever wanted. "We need to talk Beck.", she said, trying to sound as confident as possible. Jasper was there, in the other room, hearing everything, hoping deep down that Eleanor can do this and decides to be with him.


	3. Breakup postponed

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter. I am so happy to read all your positive reviews and feedback. It gives me so much joy and encourages me to write even more. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I would as per usual love to hear your thoughts._

 _-Jazz xx_

 _(Ps: Sorry for any spelling mistakes)_

He was standing behind the doors of the room, trying to pry on Beck and Eleanor. He usually wasn't a sneaky person, he hated people who pry, but this whole situation with Eleanor, whatever they have, made him do things, he usually would've never done. She made him feel so different, like there's a purpose in his stay here at the palace. Being near her, talking to her, made him feel like he wasn't just some useless staff member, that they needed to add to their list, tilted 'Perks of being a Royal'. When he first started working for the Royal family, he had one sole purpose: earn fast cash, get out of there and pay off your debts in Vegas, because Jasper Frost was in terrible debt. He engaged in some business, shady business and lost control over it. He has been at the palace for quite a while now and he's planning to stay. Given the recent development with her Royal Highness, he couldn't leave and run back to Vegas. He didn't want to and after all, Vegas is a god damn impossible way of life.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Eleanor's voice saying: "We need to talk Beck." He took a deep breath, hoping Eleanor would choose Jasper and give him a chance. "What is it sweetie?", he hated that those words came from Beck. He wanted to call her sweetie, hold her hand, be with her. She didn't deserve someone like Beck. She deserves the feeling of being loved, being worthy to be loved. And Jasper would try to give her that. He is ready to do that. "I don't want to be -," but before Eleanor could finish the most crucial sentence she said in her entire life, her oldest brother, Robert Henstridge, interrupted her. "Hey, I'm sorry I interrupted, was it important." "No Robbie, of course it can wait, right sweetheart?" Both Beck and Robert don't seem to care about what Eleanor had to say. "Okay, great, because I need you two to accompany me to this gala event later tonight. I know it's last minute, but Kathryn persisted that you two must come along, calling it a great idea for a double date." Kathryn, Robert's girlfriend. She wasn't royal, so Robert and her had to work hard to maintain a good image, no mistakes were allowed, her being a peasant, was a mistake already, but nobody dared to say it. "Len and I would love to come with you guys. Kathryn was right, it sure is a good idea." Eleanor was sitting there, her heart bleeding. She didn't want it to go like this. She wanted to break it off with Beck and then spend the entire day with Jasper. But fate, or Robert, had other plans for her.

Jasper was listening, his heart breaking. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy, you must be delusional to think it would work that easily.", he thought to himself. Instead of eavesdropping even longer he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked off, not able to listen to this anymore. Eleanor left immediately, excusing herself, needing to prepare an outfit, which was a total lie. She needed to talk to Jasper, clear things up with him. She went to her room, hoping he would be standing by the door, but he wasn't there. Then she decided to look for him in his room, but he wasn't there either. Then she went to the gardens, hoping he was there and she was lucky. He was there standing, wearing his shades, smoking a cigarette. Despite this messed up situation, she couldn't stop thinking about how hot he was, memories of their night together flashing in her mind. She shook her head, clearing her mind, before she approached him. "I didn't know you were a smoker Jasper." "Desperate times, call for desperate measures.", he said with a sad chuckle. Eleanor was now standing in front of him. She took his cigarette, taking one drag, before throwing it on the floor, turning it off. She then cupped his face, looking him straight into his eyes. "Jasper. Nothing has changed. I still want to be with you, but things got in the way. I have to go to this gala event with Beck, Robert and Kathryn. I didn't agree to it, but I can't say no to Robbie, you know how he gets." He just stood there, eyes unreadable, avoiding her gaze. He was listening, wishing this wasn't happening. Wishing things would be easier for the new couple. "But", she started saying playfully, "I would love it if you would be my bodyguard for tonight, Jaspurrrr." She said his name with that purr at the end and he couldn't resist. Instead of giving her an answer, Jasper nodded and started kissing Eleanor, savoring their moment in peace. But little did they know what this gala event had in store for them.


End file.
